Empty Orchestra
by paulmcuk
Summary: Just what did happen between Dan and Natalie on the night of the karaoke party? They pretend to be together to avoid unwanted suitors - but at what point does the pretending stop? And did Casey's Tom Jones impression really deserve to win first prize?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story forms part of a series with "Girl Talk", "Guy Talk" and "About Last Year". This is technically the last in the series, although the events portrayed are chronologically the first.  
  
K MINUS THREE DAYS  
  
"A what bar?"  
  
"A karaoke bar."  
  
"You want to go to a karaoke bar for Clive's leaving party?" asked Dana.  
  
"I don't want to go" said Natalie. "He does. It's his party after all."  
  
"He likes karaoke?"  
  
"Yeah. Someone has to I guess. What's the problem?"  
  
"No problem. Is Casey invited?"  
  
"Of course. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"There must be a reason" said Natalie.  
  
"It's not the reason you're thinking of" said Dana.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"It's just that Casey and karaoke don't really go together."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kim.  
  
"He can't sing."  
  
"Nor can most people who do it. That's half the point."  
  
"Yes but Casey thinks he CAN sing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Exactly. He thinks he's Tom Jones. He wiggles his hips and everything."  
  
Natalie and Kim both grinned at the thought.  
  
"Don't smile" said Dana. "I've seen him in action and it's not a pretty sight."  
  
"Sounds like fun though" said Kim. "We'll have to record it for posterity. Has anyone got a video camera?"  
  
Natalie and Dana looked around them. "Kim" said Natalie. "This is a TV studio. I think we can probably muster up a camera."  
  
"Oh yeah. I didn't think."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"It's a good idea though" said Dana. "We can record the whole evening and give the tape to Clive to remember us by."  
  
"He'll love that" said Natalie. "A tape of Casey's Tom Jones impersonation.  
  
He'll treasure it forever."  
  
"He can show his grandchildren" said Dana.  
  
"But it won't be just Casey" said Kim. "It will be all of us."  
  
"Uh uh" said Dana. "Not me. I don't do the karaoke thing."  
  
"You must. Everyone else will be, won't they Natalie?"  
  
"Er, I guess so." She didn't sound too sure.  
  
"They will" said Kim who sounded certain. "In fact, I've had another great idea. Everyone has to pick a singer and sing one of their songs on the night."  
  
"What if they don't have the songs on the machine?" asked Natalie.  
  
"They will. I've been to this place before. They have thousands of tracks to choose from. You'll have to choose someone really obscure for them not to have at least one track."  
  
"How about Lieutenant Pigeon?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mouldy Old Dough? It's a classic."  
  
"You're being deliberately obtuse Natalie."  
  
"It's a hobby of mine."  
  
"Ok. New rule. If you choose somebody too obscure everyone else gets to choose for you."  
  
"Oh alright" said Natalie. "How about Joni Mitchell?"  
  
"Big Yellow Taxi?"  
  
"What else."  
  
"That'll do. And we know Casey will be Tom Jones. Who will you be Dana?"  
  
"I'll be Dana Whitacker sitting at a table at the back of the bar."  
  
"Come on Dana" said Natalie. "Get into the spirit of it."  
  
Dana looked at the two women. "Oh alright if you insist. Tammy Wynette. How's that?"  
  
"Perfect" said Kim.  
  
"I bet I know which man you'll be standing by" said Natalie.  
  
"If you're not careful I'll be standing by the door ready to make a quick getaway when it's my turn."  
  
"Sorry" said Natalie who wasn't.  
  
"We'll go round everyone else later and find out who they are" said Kim.  
  
Natalie giggled. "They know who they are. It's written on their security passes."  
  
Kim shook her head in dismay. "Maybe we should go to a comedy club instead so you can work on your act."  
  
"Nah. My sense of humour is too advanced and avant-garde for mere members of the public to appreciate."  
  
"Your sense of humour is on another planet."  
  
"Uranus" said Natalie, pronouncing it the old way and giggling again.  
  
"Any chance of you firing her some time soon to save my sanity?" Kim asked Dana.  
  
"Not really. I'm promoting her instead. She'll be doing Clive's job."  
  
"She will? God help us."  
  
"Even He can't help you now Kim" said Natalie. "Soon I will be all- powerful. Today Senior Associate Producer at CSC, tomorrow, the world!" She gave an evil mad-scientist type laugh.  
  
"Ignore her" said Dana. "She's just attention seeking."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"So who are you going to go as Kim?"  
  
"I get all the attention I need thank you very much."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"No. It's not obvious."  
  
"Somebody look at me."  
  
Kim struck a pose. "I'm gonna be Madonna!"  
  
"There's no way anyone's going to believe you're anything like a virgin" said Natalie.  
  
"Karaoke? Great idea" said Casey. "My Tom Jones has to be seen to be believed."  
  
"So we hear" said Kim.  
  
"Well I think it's a lousy idea" said Elliot.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Karaoke is so lame."  
  
"It's not lame. It's fun. And it's Clive's leaving party so it's his choice  
  
of venue. You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
"I didn't say I wouldn't come."  
  
"Fine. So who are you going to be?"  
  
"James Brown."  
  
"James Brown?" chorused Kim, Casey, Natalie and Dan.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't you think you should go for something a little less ambitious" said Dan.  
  
"Why? Casey's doing Tom Jones."  
  
"Casey's Tom Jones is a legend in sports broadcasting but do you really think you're up to doing a creditable James Brown?"  
  
"I'm doing James Brown" insisted Elliot.  
  
"Fine" said Kim. "Elliot's doing James Brown. How about you Dan?"  
  
"Oh I'm not really the type for getting up on stage and singing."  
  
"Who among us is?" said Kim.  
  
"I am" said Casey.  
  
"Except for Casey."  
  
Dan shook his head. "It's just not my thing."  
  
"Oh come on Dan" said Natalie rubbing his shoulder gently. "You can do it."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"After your solo spot. We can do a duet."  
  
Dan gave in, as he always did when Natalie asked him to do something. "Ok then. I guess I can do it."  
  
"Great" said Kim. "Who are you going to be?"  
  
"Mason Williams?"  
  
"He's an instrumentalist."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Yes. Try again."  
  
"Ok. I'll be Elvis."  
  
"You can't be Elvis."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because....Do you mean Costello or Presley?"  
  
"Presley."  
  
"You can't be Elvis."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because everybody does Elvis."  
  
"No they don't."  
  
"They do."  
  
"Who else is doing him then?"  
  
Kim consulted her list. "Nobody."  
  
"I'll be Elvis."  
  
K MINUS TWO DAYS  
  
It was a slack day. Most of the world's sports seemed to have taken the day  
  
off. Natalie had no work to do so she wandered in to see Dan.  
  
"Hey" she said as she perched herself on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Good. I'm bored. Entertain me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How about a little light conversation."  
  
"Ok. Let's talk about you."  
  
"Little me?"  
  
"Yes, you. I hear you're going up in the world."  
  
"I am. Well, moving to a different chair anyway."  
  
"Don't be modest. Boast a little. You've done really well to get this far in the time you've been here."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Sure. I remember when the young Natalie first walked through those doors. You jumped like a startled bunny whenever I spoke to you."  
  
"I was a little nervous wasn't I?"  
  
"Just a bit."  
  
"You must have thought I was pathetic."  
  
"No. I thought you were cute."  
  
Natalie smiled at him. "Thanks Dan."  
  
"You're welcome." He grinned. "It's just a shame that you turned into such a hard-nosed career woman."  
  
Natalie picked up the waste-paper basket that was by the desk. "Do you want  
  
the contents of this over your head."  
  
Dan put his arms over his head to protect himself. "That's exactly what I mean" he said laughing. "The old Natalie would never have done this."  
  
"Right, that's it" she said and tipped the basket over. Dan cringed but the  
  
basket was empty.  
  
"That was a dirty trick" he said.  
  
"You have to play dirty to reach the dizzy heights of Senior Associate Producer."  
  
"No you don't" said Dan. "You would never play dirty. You got the job because you're good. Very good."  
  
She smiled again. "I'm glad I decided to come in here."  
  
"I'm just telling it like it is."  
  
"Thanks. I just hope I'm up to it."  
  
"You are. Dana wouldn't have given you the job if you weren't. And you've stood in for Clive a few times already. I think you might end up being better at it than he is."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'll be happy if I'm half as good as him. He's so efficient it's scary. Even Dana said he would have had her job if he was a little more ambitious."  
  
"He's not much of a go-getter is he?"  
  
"He's a little reserved."  
  
"Reserved? Unless it's about work he never speaks unless he's spoken to first. He just comes in, does his job, and goes home again."  
  
"He speaks to me."  
  
"Oh yeah. He speaks to YOU alright. Everyone noticed that. It's always 'Hi Natalie', 'Can I get you anything from the deli Natalie', 'That was great work Natalie'."  
  
"Are you implying something Dan?"  
  
"He has the hots for you big style."  
  
"He does not."  
  
"So how come you're the only person he ever speaks to?"  
  
"He's just shy."  
  
"Except with you."  
  
"Can I help it if I'm a naturally warm and approachable person?"  
  
"Face it. He thinks you're wonderful. He even recommended you to Dana as the person to take over his job."  
  
"Dana didn't tell me that."  
  
"Well he did. So don't tell me he didn't have a soft spot for you."  
  
"Poor guy. I never even noticed."  
  
"So the feeling isn't mutual?"  
  
"No. He's sweet but he's not really my type. Plus there's the age gap."  
  
"How old is he exactly?"  
  
"I never asked. But he's a lot older than me."  
  
"He never made a move on you?"  
  
"No. He's a true gentleman."  
  
"Maybe he was just biding his time."  
  
"Well if he is he's leaving it a little late."  
  
"Maybe not. When better to make his move than at the party."  
  
"You don't really think he will?"  
  
Dan shrugged. "It's his last chance."  
  
"No" said Natalie. "He won't. At least I hope he won't. I'd hate to have to  
  
turn him down. I get the feeling he might be kind of, fragile, where matters of the heart are concerned."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be tactful."  
  
"I'll will, if it comes to it. But will you be?"  
  
"Me? I don't think Clive is interested in me."  
  
"I'm not talking about Clive. I'm talking about Lucy from make-up."  
  
"Is she going to the party?"  
  
"You bet. Once she knew that YOU were going."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
Natalie laughed at his discomfort. "Go for it Dan. Older woman, she might teach you a thing or two."  
  
"Don't say that. It gets embarrassing with all the special attention she gives me."  
  
"I think you'd make a really cute couple."  
  
"I'm starting to go off you."  
  
"What's the matter Dan? Doesn't she turn you on?"  
  
"Let's just say I don't really think she's the girl for me. And I'll be relying on you to keep her at bay at the party."  
  
"Me? How?"  
  
"Just stay close. Let her think I'm with you."  
  
"Now THAT'S a dirty trick."  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Alright maybe it is" admitted Dan. "A bit. Look it's not that I dislike her or anything. It's just that she's a little too full-on."  
  
"You don't have to explain. I've seen her in action. Everyone has."  
  
"Don't I know it. Casey's always making wisecracks."  
  
"Ok. Lets make a deal. I'll keep Lucy of your back at the party if I can use you as an excuse in the event that I need to ward off Clive."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"You can't avoid it any longer" said Dana. "You have to say who you're going to be. Kim has a list and everything."  
  
"Who's idea was this?" asked Isaac. "What genius thought that Clive would want to go to a karaoke bar for his leaving party?"  
  
"Clive did."  
  
"Then I guess I can't overrule him."  
  
"Come on Isaac it's not that bad. Have you lost your sense of fun in your old age?"  
  
"Less of the old. And I have not lost my sense of fun. But I have also not lost my sense of dignity - which I may do if I participate in karaoke singing."  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Dana. "Can't you sing?"  
  
"Of course I can sing."  
  
"Everyone's going to think you can't. They're going to think that Casey's a  
  
better singer than you are."  
  
"Is he doing his Tom Jones?"  
  
"He can't wait."  
  
He gave in. "Well I guess after Casey people are going to need some real entertainment."  
  
Dana smiled in triumph. "And you're just the man to give it to them."  
  
"I am."  
  
"So who are you going to be?"  
  
"Satchmo."  
  
"Satchmo? You're not allowed to pick anyone obscure."  
  
Isaac shook his head in disbelief. "Satchmo is Louis Armstrong. I thought everyone knew that."  
  
"I guess I'm too young" said Dana.  
  
"That must be it. So now we have the important matters out of the way can we talk about work."  
  
Dana sighed. "If you must."  
  
"I'd like to, just a little. Humour me."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you're completely confident that Natalie can do  
  
the senior associate producer's job."  
  
"I am. Aren't you?"  
  
"Your better able to judge than me. She's obviously smart enough. It's just  
  
that she seems a little nervous at times."  
  
"She may come across that way sometimes" admitted Dana, "but give her a job  
  
to do and she does it, no matter how big or difficult it is."  
  
"If your sure."  
  
"I'm sure. Natalie will work out just fine. Clive thought very highly of her as well. He recommended I give her the job."  
  
"That's praise indeed. Clive really knew his stuff."  
  
"He did. Natalie will find him a hard act to follow. But she'll do it."  
  
"Ok. But that leaves us an associate producer short. How are things going in the search for a replacement?"  
  
"Fine. We've got the applications in. We can go through them together next week sometime."  
  
"You mean you haven't already looked at them?"  
  
"Maybe just a peek."  
  
"First impressions?"  
  
"A couple of possibles. One looks really good, on paper at least. Jeremy something I think his name is."  
  
"Well we'll deal with that next week."  
  
"Ok. Have you finished with me now?"  
  
"I have. Get back out there and make TV."  
  
K MINUS ONE DAY  
  
"Hey Dan" came a voice as he arrived at the station that morning. He looked  
  
around and there was Lucy making a bee-line for him.  
  
"Hey Lucy."  
  
"So I hear you're going to this karaoke thing tomorrow."  
  
"Who on earth said that?"  
  
Her face fell. "Aren't you going? Natalie said that..."  
  
"I'm just kidding" said Dan. "I'll be there."  
  
"Oh good. So will I."  
  
"Really? That's nice."  
  
"Who are you going as?"  
  
"Elvis."  
  
"Great. I love Elvis."  
  
"I thought you might. Who will you be?"  
  
"Cher."  
  
"Somehow I find that a strangely suitable choice."  
  
The sarcasm flew straight over her head. "Maybe we can do a duet."  
  
"Elvis and Cher?"  
  
"Not Elvis and Cher silly. You don't have to be the same person all night. We could be... Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross. We could sing 'Endless Love'."  
  
"I can't be Diana Ross" said Dan. "I don't have the legs for it."  
  
Lucy squealed with laughter. "That's why I like you Dan. You're so funny."  
  
"I try" he said. "And now I'm afraid I have work to do so I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"You bet. Bye Dan."  
  
"Ok I think that's everything" said Dana. "But before we go Isaac would like to say a few words. Isaac."  
  
"Thanks Dana" said Isaac standing up. "Well I don't need to tell you all that this is Clive's last ever run-down meeting at CSC. He's leaving us for bigger and better things at CNN, a fact that I know we all hate him for." This got  
  
the intended laugh. "So I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank him  
  
for all the hard work he's done during his time here. We wouldn't be half the station we are without him." There were a few murmurs of approval as Clive sat looking totally embarrassed by the whole thing. "And although we know that Clive is not noted for his public speaking" another laugh "he has a few words of his own that he'd like to say."  
  
Clive stood up rubbing his hands nervously. "I'll keep this short" he said.  
  
"Thank God for that" said Casey and everyone laughed..  
  
"Thank you Casey. I'll miss you so much." Another laugh. "I'd just like to say that it's been great working here at CSC. And I couldn't have wished for a better bunch of people to work with."  
  
"So why are you leaving?" asked Casey which got more laughter.  
  
"Money" said Clive to yet more laughter. "But seriously. It has been great.  
  
I'll miss CSC and I hope that CSC misses me. Although once Natalie gets going in my job I'll bet you won't miss me at all."  
  
"I doubt that" said Natalie smiling.  
  
"I don't" said Clive and Natalie felt herself blush. "Er...there was something else. Oh yes. I'd like to thank you all once again for the...er.... little tree."  
  
"It's a bonsai" said Kim. "It's an art form."  
  
"Well thanks for the bonsai. I'll be sure and read the book that came with it so that hopefully I won't kill it like I do all my other plants." Everyone laughed again. "Ok that's it, except to say that I'll see you all tomorrow night for the karaoke." He sat down to a ripple of applause from his colleagues.  
  
"What does 'karaoke' mean any way?" asked Dana to the control room in general.  
  
Everyone looked at Kim. "What?" she said. "Why are you all looking at me? Why do you assume that I would know what karaoke means? That's racial stereotyping that is."  
  
"Sorry I asked" said Dana.  
  
"It means 'empty orchestra'" said a voice in her ear. It was Casey's.  
  
"What?" he said when he saw everyone looking at him through the booth in amazement.. "Can't I know stuff?"  
  
"You don't usually" said Dan.  
  
"Well I know this. 'Kara' is Japanese for 'empty'."  
  
"How come you know that?" asked Dana.  
  
"I used to take karate lessons. The first thing I learnt was that 'karate' means 'empty hand'."  
  
"I didn't know you knew karate."  
  
"I don't. I quit after the second lesson. I got impatient because we still hadn't started chopping planks in two with our bare hands."  
  
"That's the Casey I know and love."  
  
"Hey I was nine years old. I wanted to be Bruce Lee and the teacher guy was  
  
talking about non-violence. The two things were not compatible in my mind."  
  
K MINUS TEN MINUTES  
  
Everyone had assembled to walk to the karaoke bar. "It's not far" Kim assured them all. "Ten minutes, tops."  
  
"Ok everyone" said Dana. "Keep together." And they set off.  
  
Dan had seen Lucy on the prowl and was sticking close to Natalie. "You remember when you were at elementary school?" he asked.  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"Did you ever go on class outings?"  
  
"Sure. We did a lot of nature trails. I was champion leaf collector three years running."  
  
"That's nice. Well you know how you always had to walk everywhere as a class?"  
  
"Just like this you mean?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And Dana is the perfect school-teacher, keeping everyone together."  
  
"That's it" said Dan and they chuckled.  
  
"Actually" said Natalie. "In my school you had to walk in pairs, holding hands."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. And with one of the boys too."  
  
"Did you hate it?"  
  
"Not as much as the boys did. Funny how a few years later we thought holding hands was the nicest thing in the world."  
  
"Well I think it's a great idea" said Dan holding out his hand.  
  
Laughing, Natalie took it and they walked the rest of the way hand in hand.  
  
BLAST OFF  
  
When they arrived at the bar the karaoke was already in full swing. It was currently being monopolised by a group of Japanese businessmen who were singing 'My Way' and 'Yesterday' very badly indeed.  
  
"I told you it was lame" said Elliot.  
  
"I'd better get up there" said Casey. "Only Tom Jones can save this situation."  
  
"Why don't you save Tom for later?" suggested Dana. "We don't want to peak too soon."  
  
Casey just shrugged. "Ok. Whenever. I sound even better after a few beers anyway."  
  
Dana nodded. "I agree. You DO sound better after a few beers."  
  
They gathered at the bar and ordered drinks while Kim busied herself organising tables and consulting her list to see who she had scheduled to go first. Dana noticed Kim's neatly produced chart. "You're very organised" she observed.  
  
"Of course. For these things to go smoothly someone has to organise them properly."  
  
"That's true" agreed Dana. "It's just that I was thinking."  
  
"Thinking what?"  
  
"Thinking that if you were half as organised at work YOU might have been in  
  
line for Clive's job."  
  
"Now she tells me" said Kim. "I never thought I had a chance."  
  
"You didn't" said Dana. "I was only kidding."  
  
While waiting at the bar with Dan, Natalie suddenly felt his arm around her  
  
shoulders.  
  
"Er Dan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's with the arm?"  
  
"Clive's watching us."  
  
"So you're playing the part of boyfriend?"  
  
"It's a dirty job, but somebody has to do it."  
  
"Is he really watching us or did he just happen to glance over in a casual,  
  
looking around to see who was here, type way?"  
  
"He's watching us. Staring at us. Or rather at you." Natalie started to turn her head. "Don't look round" hissed Dan.  
  
She ignored him and glanced around. Sure enough her eyes met Clive's. She gave him a quick smile and turned her face away again. "You're right" she said.  
  
"Of course I'm right. I tell you, he's planning to make a move. You're just  
  
lucky I'm here to act as decoy."  
  
"I'm the luckiest girl alive." agreed Natalie. Dan started to rub his hand up and down her back like a light massage. Natalie enjoyed it. "Mmmmm" she said closing her eyes. Then they flew open again. "Er, Dan?" she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Keep it above waist level."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Despite her protests that she needed a few drinks beforehand Natalie was first up. She did 'Big Yellow Taxi' and got a round of applause - and not just from her colleagues. the whole bar seemed impressed. She went back to her table where she was sat beside Dan.  
  
"That was really good" said Dan. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Thanks. Just one of my many talents."  
  
"I can see I have a lot to live up to."  
  
"You can do it. Elvis."  
  
Dan put on his best Elvis voice. "Thank you very much. Uh hu hu." He curled  
  
his lip for added effect.  
  
Natalie made a face. "On second thoughts maybe you SHOULD do Elvis Costello."  
  
There was a huge roar as Kim announced that Clive "the reason we're all here" was going to sing. His face burned red as he got on the stage. He had  
  
chosen Buddy Holly's 'Words of Love' as being something that didn't require  
  
too much effort.  
  
"Words of love you whisper soft and true. Darling I love you...." he crooned inexpertly.  
  
"Have you noticed?" asked Dan.  
  
"Noticed what?" said Natalie.  
  
"How he keeps looking at you."  
  
"He does not" she said, but thought that maybe he did.  
  
Clive just about made it through the song and received warm, if a little sympathetic, applause for his efforts. He smiled at Natalie as he left the stage. She smiled back.  
  
Kim, who seemed the most eager of the CSC crew to get up and sing, took her  
  
turn next. As promised she was Madonna. And how. "Enthusiastic" was how most people described per performance later. She began with 'Material Girl', moved on to 'Like a Virgin' (there was a cry of 'I don't believe it' from the audience but she couldn't see who said it), then she did 'Get into the Groove' and finished with 'Like a Prayer'. She was returning to the machine  
  
to set up yet another track when Natalie and Dana bundled her off the stage. "It's for your own good" said Natalie. "You'll thank us in the morning" added Dana.  
  
When Elliot got up there were some dubious expressions on many faces.  
  
"Is he really going to do James Brown?" asked Isaac incredulously. "Apparently" said Casey. The opening bars to 'It's a Man's Man's Man's World' struck up and they waited with baited breath. Then Elliot began to sing. You could almost hear the jaws dropping.  
  
"Oh my God" said Dana.  
  
"He's got it" said Isaac. "He's really got it."  
  
"He's almost as good as me" said Casey. He was worried. He'd heard that the  
  
bar owner gave a prize to the best act of the night and he had thought he had it in the bag. Now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Next up was Lucy. Like Kim she was anything but shy and had dressed for her  
  
part as Cher in an outfit so revealing she had started being asked how much  
  
she charged by strange little men in raincoats. Before she started she looked over at Dan and winked. Then she began to sing. "Does he love me? I wanna know. How can I tell if he loves me so?"  
  
Natalie nudged Dan. "I think she's talking about you" she said.  
  
Natalie was at the bar getting more drinks when she saw Clive approaching. She considered running back to the safety of Dan but realised she was being  
  
stupid and stayed put.  
  
"Hi Natalie" he said when he reached her.  
  
"Hi Clive. Great party."  
  
"It's going ok isn't it? I wasn't sure if everyone would be keen on karaoke  
  
but they all seem to be getting into the spirit of it."  
  
"Yes they do" agreed Natalie.  
  
"You were really good" he said.  
  
"Thanks. So were you."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Well, you weren't totally awful."  
  
"That's more like it. And I had to practice at home just to get THAT good."  
  
Natalie laughed. "If you can't sing why did you choose a karaoke bar?"  
  
"Because it's fun."  
  
Natalie smiled. "I guess so."  
  
Clive smiled back. "I'm really glad you could make it tonight Natalie" he said.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Nor would anyone else."  
  
"I'm not worried about anyone else. But I wanted you here. I consider you a  
  
good friend Natalie."  
  
"Of course I'm your friend. So are the others."  
  
"Not like you are." He paused. "You probably noticed I don't make friends too easily."  
  
"You're just a little shy."  
  
"Yeah. The bane of my life. I tried tapes, therapy, everything, but I can't  
  
shake it."  
  
"But you can talk to me? Why not everyone else?"  
  
"I don't know. I just clam up once the conversation moves away from work." He smiled at her. "Except with you. You're special."  
  
"I'm nothing special."  
  
"You are. You're so sweet and honest. You put people at their ease. I could  
  
tell you anything."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything. I just wanted to say thanks for being a friend."  
  
She took hold of his hand. "You don't have to thank me for that. I should be the one thanking you."  
  
"Me? What for?"  
  
"For helping me. I was a nervous wreck when I started but you took me under  
  
your wing and helped me. Built up my confidence. I wouldn't be in the position I'm in now without you. You taught me so much."  
  
"It was my pleasure. But you didn't need me. You're good Natalie. You have the potential to be the best."  
  
Natalie smiled. "I'm not sure I'd go that far, but thanks. Is that why you recommended me for your job?"  
  
"I told Dana not to tell you."  
  
"She didn't. But I have spies everywhere."  
  
"So my secret is out. Well that's part of the reason."  
  
"Only part? What's the rest of it?"  
  
"It sounds stupid."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I thought that if you were doing my job we'd still have a kind of...connection." he looked at her sheepishly. "I told you it was stupid."  
  
On an impulse she kissed him on the cheek. "It's not stupid. It's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. But it wasn't necessary to go to such lengths to stay connected. We'll keep in touch."  
  
"Will we?"  
  
"Of course we will. I don't have so many good friends that I can just let them walk out of my life."  
  
"Oh, right. Good."  
  
"Plus I need to be able to call you for advice on how to do your job."  
  
Clive laughed. "In six months you'll be giving the advice not taking it."  
  
Natalie smiled. "Well. We'll see."  
  
Clive looked over her shoulder. He could see Dan attempting to get Natalie's attention so that she could give him a signal if she needed rescuing. "I think Dan is getting impatient for his drink" he observed.  
  
Natalie turned. She knew what Dan's gestures meant and waved him away. "I guess I'd better get back over there."  
  
"I guess" said Clive. "So, are you and Dan...?"  
  
Natalie didn't think she needed to lie and didn't want to. "Only sort of. Just for tonight."  
  
"Really? You know I've always had a feeling about you two."  
  
"Me and Dan? We're just friends."  
  
"Like you and me?" asked Clive.  
  
"Like you and me" confirmed Natalie. She kissed him on the cheek again, picked up her drinks and headed back to her table.  
  
Clive watched her go. "Just friends" he said quietly. "Like you and me." He  
  
sighed. "I guess that's better than nothing."  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Dan when she returned.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Did he hit on you?"  
  
"No he didn't. He was really sweet actually."  
  
"He was really sweet, but he didn't hit on you. What were you talking about?"  
  
"It's private."  
  
"Come on. You can tell me."  
  
"No! I told you it's private."  
  
"But..." He was interrupted by the opening bars of the next song. Da - Da da - Da - Da da. The unmistakable beat of 'It's Not Unusual'. Tom Jones was in  
  
the house.  
  
In all fairness it must be said that there WERE conflicting points of view about how Casey's performance as Tom Jones went. One point of view was that  
  
Casey stole the show. Matching Jones note for note. And putting in a dance routine that would put Michael Jackson to shame. A powerful, sexy, show- stopping performance. Unfortunately that was just Casey's point of view. Everyone else thought it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.  
  
Dana was on the stage. Several drinks had loosened her up to the point where she could really get into it. "Sometimes it's hard to be a woman. Giving all your love to just one man"  
  
"Hey, she's pretty good" said Dan after a while. "Sounds a lot like her."  
  
Natalie was taking note of other things. "Never mind that" she said. "Look who she's singing it to."  
  
Dan followed Dana's gaze and found Casey on the end of it. Their eyes didn't break contact throughout the whole song.  
  
"I'd call that a meaningful glance" said Natalie.  
  
Lucy finally cornered Dan when he was returning from the bar with more drinks.  
  
"Have you been avoiding me you naughty boy?" she asked.  
  
"No, of course not" he lied.  
  
"I've been trying to get you to notice me all night" she purred.  
  
"How could I not notice you in that outfit?" Again the sarcasm was wasted.  
  
"What did you think of my performance?"  
  
"Great" said Dan. "It was like Cher was in the room."  
  
She laughed. "You're so sweet I could just eat you up."  
  
"Careful" warned Dan "I have a hard centre." She laughed again.  
  
"So when am I going to get to see YOU perform?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Kim has the running order."  
  
"I wasn't talking about karaoke."  
  
"Ah. Well, you see..."  
  
"You can't have not felt the chemistry between us Dan."  
  
"Well chemistry was never my strong suit. I almost blew up my high school."  
  
"This is no time for jokes Dan."  
  
"Isn't it? Oh dear, it's what I'm best at."  
  
"I bet it's not." She reached her hand up towards his face.  
  
"Is that my drink Dan?"  
  
To Dan's immense relief Natalie had seen his predicament and had come to rescue him. "Yes it is" he said handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks darling" she said taking it from him. She linked her arm with his and looked at Lucy. "Hi Lucy" she said, "I loved your Cher."  
  
"Thanks. You were good too."  
  
"Oh well, I just chose an easy song."  
  
"I was just asking Dan when he was going to perform but he wouldn't tell me" said Lucy who had drank quite a lot of liquid courage and wasn't giving up so easily.  
  
"Oh he's a little nervous aren't you Dan" Natalie said looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"A little" said Dan.  
  
"Isn't he sweet?" she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "That's what I love about him. Don't worry, I'll get up on that stage."  
  
Lucy knew when she was beaten. "Well I'll look forward to it" she said and stalked away.  
  
It was finally Dan's turn and he wasn't looking forward to it one bit. It took all of Natalie's persuasive efforts to get him up on stage. "Just keep  
  
your eyes on me" said Natalie. "Ignore everyone else."  
  
When he finally got up there she decided to encourage him by whooping and hollering like a teenager seeing her idol. "We love you Elvis" she shouted which caused the crowd to laugh, and their friendly mood relaxed Dan. Deciding that if he was going to do it he might as well do it right, he launched himself into 'You're the devil in disguise' with gusto.  
  
He didn't really have the voice, or the moves, but he displayed an innate stage-awareness by compensating for these deficiencies by striking up some interplay with the audience. Or to be more specific, with Natalie. He made sure everyone could see he was looking right at her when he sang "You look like an angel... Walk like an angel....Talk like an angel" then shook his head as he sang "But I got wise" then pointed an accusing finger as he reached the line "You're the devil in disguise, oh yes you are...."  
  
The crowd loved the interplay. So did Natalie who clapped along laughing. When he had finished she shouted for an encore and the call was taken up by  
  
Casey, Dana and others. Dan made a play of refusing before going to select another track. When saw the one he wanted he glanced over at Natalie and smiled. She saw his look and wondered what was coming.  
  
She didn't have to wait very long. She beamed with delight as she heard the  
  
intro to 'I Just Can't Help Believin'', her favourite Elvis track. The lyrics, simple as they were, had always seemed so romantic to her and conjured up powerful mental images. So she sat, smiling, swaying just slightly, as Dan sang the words to her.  
  
"I just can't help believin', when she slips her hand in my hand, and it feels so small and helpless, and my fingers fold around it like a glove."  
  
She couldn't have been happier if a spaceship had landed and Elvis had been  
  
returned by the aliens just so he could sing it to her himself.  
  
A silence descended among the CSC crew when Isaac mounted the stage. The kind of uneasy silence that comes on whenever the boss is about to do something potentially embarrassing. But they needn't have worried. Isaac didn't quite  
  
have Louis Armstrong's gravely tones - but he was almost there.  
  
"We have all the time in the world. Time enough for life, to unfold, all the precious things love has in store / We have all the love in the world. If that's all we have, you will find, we need nothing more."  
  
"He's really good" whispered Dan. When he got no response he looked at Natalie and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't help it" she sniffed. "This song is so beautiful." She sniffed again. "And it always reminds me of when James Bond's wife died."  
  
Dan put his arm around her and she cried softly on his shoulder through the  
  
rest of the song. And through 'What a Wonderful World' as well.  
  
Natalie decided she wanted another go. With a few drinks inside her she went for something a little livelier and did quite a raunchy performance of Ike & Tina Turner's 'Nutbush City Limits'.  
  
"Hey" said Dan when she sat down again. "That was SEXY." He was surprised. He was used to thinking of Natalie as the sweet, cute one. Not the sexy one.  
  
"I can do sexy" said Natalie.  
  
"You sure can" said Dan with a grin.  
  
Natalie smiled back then looked at the stage. "Ooh look. Dana's back."  
  
Inspired by Natalie, and by alcohol, Dana had decided to do a Tina Turner number of her own. She sang 'Simply the Best' and Natalie wondered out loud  
  
just who "the best" was.  
  
"As if we didn't know" said Dan.  
  
After Natalie, Kim and Dana had combined their talents to give a lively performance of 'Girl's Just Want To have Fun', Dana hauled Casey on stage to sing a duet.  
  
"But I only do Tom Jones" he grumbled when he saw the song she had selected.  
  
"Well, do it in the style of Tom Jones then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Only without the dance."  
  
"Why not the dance?"  
  
"It's....just not that type of song Casey."  
  
"Ok" he agreed, but reluctantly.  
  
Dana was no Kim Weston. And Casey was certainly no Marvin Gaye. But Kim and  
  
Marvin never had as much fun singing 'It Takes Two' as Dana and Casey did that night. Casey forgot himself and did the dance. Strangely, Dana didn't mind.  
  
Dana and Casey's performance seemed to spark of a trend for duets. Elliot and Isaac stunned the audience with a blistering rendition of the Isley Brothers' 'This Old Heart of Mine'.  
  
Natalie was still enthusing about the performance to Dan when he nudged her  
  
and pointed to the stage.  
  
"Oh my God" she said.  
  
"Who would have thought it" he said.  
  
There on the stage getting ready to do a duet were Clive and Lucy.  
  
"I bet they do 'Endless Love'" said Dan. He was proved right as Clive started singing Lionel Ritchie's opening lines.  
  
"My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right." Lucy then came in with the Diana Ross part. As they sang they gazed adoringly into each others eyes.  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Dan.  
  
"I bet Lucy made all the running" said Natalie.  
  
"I didn't think she would be his type."  
  
"Sometimes it's true that opposites attract." She gave him a sly grin. "Are  
  
you jealous?"  
  
"Hardly" scoffed Dan. "You?"  
  
"No" said Natalie in complete seriousness. "I'm just glad he's found someone. Even if it is Lucy."  
  
"She's not a bad person. She could make some guy very happy."  
  
"Just as long as it's not you."  
  
"Exactly. Do you think it's serious?"  
  
"They look pretty serious."  
  
"They also look pretty drunk. They might regret it in the morning."  
  
"You never know. We could be witnessing the start of a beautiful relationship."  
  
"Do you think they have a chance?"  
  
"As much chance as any of us Dan."  
  
They sat back to listen. It was awful. Truly awful. But Natalie and Dan smiled all the way through it. And then applauded loudly with everyone else  
  
when it was all over. Lucy surprised Clive by kissing him right there on the stage. Then she hugged him. As he looked over her shoulder he saw Natalie and smiled broadly. She smiled back.  
  
"Ok Dan. Time to get on stage again."  
  
"I don't want to do another song Natalie. Surely two is enough."  
  
"But this is our duet." She put on a sad face. "Don't you want to sing with  
  
me?"  
  
Once again Dan was unable to say no to her. "Of course I want to sing with you" he said.  
  
She cheered up instantly. "Great. I know just the song."  
  
They got up on the stage to wild applause from their increasingly inebriated colleagues and Natalie selected the track. The woman's part came up first and she began to sing.  
  
"They say we're young and we don't know....."  
  
They sang it just like the old film clips of Sonny and Cher. Looking at each other all the while and smiling. When Dan sang the line "When you put your little hand in mine..." he held out his hand to Natalie and she took it. And they sang the rest of the song swinging their joined hands between them like a pair of teenagers who had yet to discover what sex was.  
  
Eventually the party started to break up. People had been drifting away for  
  
the past hour and the numbers were thinning out. Dan and Natalie had been vaguely aware that at some point the prize for best performance (a bottle of champagne) had gone to Elliot and that Casey had tried to lodge an official  
  
complaint, only to be told there were no officials to complain to.  
  
"Do you want to share a cab with us Natalie?" Natalie looked up to see that  
  
it was Dana who had asked the question, and that she was standing with Kim.  
  
"It's not on your way" said Natalie. "I'll get my own cab."  
  
"It's late" said Dana. "I don't want you wandering the streets looking for a cab on your own."  
  
"She can share a tab, I mean cab, with me" offered Dan. "My place is more or less in the same...wotsit.. direction."  
  
"That's right" said Natalie giving him a hug. "I can share with my bestest friend Dan."  
  
"I think you two are drunk" said Kim.  
  
"No more than you four" said Natalie giggling.  
  
"She's off again" said Kim to Dana. "Let's get out of here."  
  
As so often after a long night out, the cab ride home was spent in silence.  
  
Except for Natalie who was quietly singing. "Wah, wah, wah, wah. A Churchouse ginhouse, wah, wah, wah ,wah, a schoolhouse outhouse...."  
  
Dan's place was nearest and they reached there first.  
  
"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" he asked automatically.  
  
Natalie wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. "Ok" she said.  
  
Kim had been right. Both were, by this time, more than a little drunk. Dan struggled to put his key into the lock. "Why don't they make these holes bigger?" he asked. He got no reply as Natalie wasn't listening. She had walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She was singing. "Babe..do do, do do...I got you babe...do do, do do..."  
  
Eventually Dan got the door open and they shuffled inside, Natalie still holding on to him. "They say our love won't pay the rent..." she warbled.  
  
Dan manoeuvred them towards the couch and deliberately sat down on it, squashing Natalie under him.  
  
"Aarrrg! I'm being squished by a hippopotamus" said Natalie. Dan just laughed so she beat against his back with her fists till he rolled off her. They sat there looking at each other for a moment. Then Natalie reached over and ruffled his hair, bursting into song again as she did so. "So let them say your hair's too long...I don't care with you I can't go wrong."  
  
"Ok Cher" said Dan smiling "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"I sure do Sonny. Get in that kitchen and make with the coffee."  
  
"Ah" said Dan.  
  
"What does 'Ah' mean?"  
  
"It means that there's a problem with the coffee."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
"That is a problem."  
  
"It is."  
  
"But one that is easily solved."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes." She pointed dramatically at the door. "Get thee to an all-night grocery store."  
  
Dan looked at his watch. "It's three AM" he said.  
  
"That's the beauty of all-night grocery stores. They tend to stay open all-  
  
night."  
  
"I have a better idea."  
  
"Better than an all-night grocery store?"  
  
"Easier."  
  
"Will it get me coffee?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It doesn't sound to good so far. What is it?"  
  
"We can drink something else."  
  
"I think you've had enough tonight Casey."  
  
"Casey?"  
  
Natalie laughed. "Sorry...DAN. I think I'VE had enough to drink as well."  
  
"I don't mean alcohol."  
  
"Not coffee and not alcohol. What else is there?"  
  
"Tea."  
  
"You have tea?"  
  
"I have tea."  
  
"I didn't know you drank tea."  
  
"It has been known."  
  
Natalie affected a very poor English accent. She sounded like the Queen would if she had a severe cold - and someone was strangling her. "Very good. That  
  
would be lovely. Let us take tea. We can drink it on the veranda."  
  
Dan joined in. "Jolly good idea my dear."  
  
They sat sipping their tea and talked about this and that. Inevitably the subject got around to relationships. Natalie complained that her last boyfriend had left her for a leggy blonde.  
  
"What is it with guys?" she asked. "One glimpse of a blonde head and they behave like dogs in heat."  
  
"Hey" said Dan, "don't include me in that. I've always preferred brunettes."  
  
"You seem to be in a minority" said Natalie. "I mean, I'm pretty enough aren't I? Or was my Dad lying to me all those years?"  
  
"You're the prettiest girl I know."  
  
"So why can't I keep hold of a man?"  
  
"If they leave you it's because they're stupid and not good enough for you."  
  
Natalie smiled at him. "It's nice of you to say so."  
  
"It's true. You're beautiful, and smart, and funny. And you're the nicest person I know."  
  
Natalie stared at him for a moment then collapsed in a fit of giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Dan as he started laughing himself.  
  
"That seemed like a come on" said Natalie as she got control of herself.  
  
"A come on?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And why is that so funny?"  
  
"Oh come on Dan. A come on? From you?"  
  
"That's funny?"  
  
"It's hysterical."  
  
He reached over and gently held her face in both hands. Then he kissed her.  
  
Not too much - just enough for it to go beyond the platonic.  
  
"Did that seem like a come on?" he asked.  
  
Natalie looked at him for a few seconds. "I'm not sure" she said. "I'd better check." She kissed him back. Longer and harder. "Yep" she said when she pulled away. "That definitely seemed like a come on."  
  
The sat looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "What happens next?" asked Dan.  
  
Natalie giggled. "Don't you know? Haven't you ever got this far with a girl  
  
before?"  
  
"Hey" said Dan laughing. "I'll have you know that I saw a woman naked once. A real one too. Not on TV."  
  
"Wow" said Natalie. "A man of experience."  
  
"That's right" affirmed Dan. "AND I saw Basic Instinct three times."  
  
"Take me, I'm your's."  
  
"That's what I want to do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Dan became serious. "That's why I asked what happens next. I didn't want to push it if you weren't ready."  
  
Natalie gave him a big smile. "Aww. You're so sweet."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what happens next?"  
  
Natalie looked over her shoulder and pointed towards a door. "That's your bedroom right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well let's go." She stood up suddenly - then sat down again as the full effects of the night's consumption of alcohol began to hit. "Change of plan" she said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If you can carry me there. You can have me."  
  
Dan managed it - just.  
  
Natalie opened her eyes to find Dan looking at her from the other side of the bed.  
  
"Good morning" he said.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Neither of them could think of anything else to say. "Say something" said Natalie.  
  
"Er...How was it for you?"  
  
"Very original."  
  
"Sorry. I'm not quite sure what else TO say."  
  
"You could ask me what I want for breakfast."  
  
"Ok. What do you..."  
  
"Just toast and coffee."  
  
"I have no coffee."  
  
"Tea and toast then. You do have toast?"  
  
"No, but I know how to turn bread INTO toast."  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"It's an old family recipe."  
  
"Well you can work you magic in the kitchen while I shower."  
  
"Are you always so bossy in the mornings?"  
  
"Only when there's no coffee."  
  
"Tea in the morning" grumbled Natalie as she sat down to breakfast. "This will never wake me up."  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Dan.  
  
"Hungover."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You banging my head on the door-frame didn't help much either."  
  
"Sorry. It was a tricky manoeuvre. Especially when drunk."  
  
"I'll forgive you if you give me something to stop the throbbing."  
  
"I've already prepared a side-order of paracetamol" he said indicating the bottle of tablets on the table.  
  
"Excellent service here" said Natalie helping herself to a couple. "I may come again."  
  
"Will you?" asked Dan.  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Come again."  
  
Natalie looked at him. She knew what he was asking and she had been thinking about it while she took her shower. "Of course I will" she said. She paused  
  
before adding "But maybe not for breakfast."  
  
"I thought you might feel like that."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"I mean, I'm not saying last night wasn't great or anything."  
  
"Oh, no. It WAS great" agreed Dan.  
  
"I might even say wonderful."  
  
"Wonderful" agreed Dan. Then added "Would you say it was the best ever?"  
  
"Don't get carried away Dan."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It was great but....it's just that...now...it seems a little..."  
  
"Weird?" suggested Dan.  
  
"I don't remember doing anything weird" said Natalie. "Well, not THAT weird. A touch kinky maybe."  
  
"I don't mean that."  
  
"I'm just kidding, I know what you mean. And you're right. It does seem a little weird. Sort of like making love with my brother."  
  
Dan made a face. "Well it's not quite that bad for me."  
  
"So I'm not your sister?"  
  
"No." he grinned at her. "Maybe a sexy aunt. It was great, and exciting as hell. But you know deep down that it was wrong."  
  
"It wasn't wrong" said Natalie. "It just doesn't feel quite right that's all."  
  
"So it was a one-off?" asked Dan.  
  
"Yeah. Dan and Natalie, for one night only."  
  
"No chance of an encore?"  
  
Natalie smiled. "No Dan. The show is over. Natalie has left the building, or she will do once she's had breakfast."  
  
Dan became reflective. "Are things going to be different between us now?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is, can we still be like we were, after this?"  
  
"Of course we can. Don't you want to stay friends?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Then we will. In fact, I think this experience will just bond us closer together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. We've shared something very special last night Dan. If we don't let it drive us apart, it can only make us closer."  
  
"Closer than before?"  
  
"Closer."  
  
"Because we were already pretty close you know."  
  
"We'll be so close they won't be able to slide a piece of paper in the cracks."  
  
"As close as that?"  
  
"As close as that."  
  
"People will talk."  
  
"Let them."  
  
"Ok. But I take it you don't want them to know the truth?"  
  
"No. Last night will be our secret."  
  
"A real secret?"  
  
"What do you mean, a REAL secret?"  
  
"Well is it a secret we keep or a secret that you go blabbing to the girls in the bathroom at the first opportunity?"  
  
"It's a real secret. And I do NOT blab to the girls in the bathroom."  
  
"You do. All girls do it. It's a girl thing."  
  
"Well don't you go telling the guys in the bathroom."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
"Not possible? Why?"  
  
"Because men don't talk in the bathroom."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They won't say."  
  
"Well neither of us are telling anyone - in or out of the bathroom. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
THE END 


End file.
